Stephanie Learns To Fly
by plumfan4ever
Summary: A bit of fluff on how Stephanie learns to fly over Memorial Day weekend. Rated M for smut.


Disclaimer: Story setting is after TS but before LMT. I have no direct story spoilers, but Stephanie refers to prior bad acts and events from previous books. There is smut. All characters belong to Janet Evanovich. I am only borrowing them for fun. However, I would keep Joe if she would let me have him.

**Stephanie Learns to Fly**

My name is Stephanie Plum and my boyfriend, Joe Morelli, is driving me crazy. Memorial Day weekend is coming up and we are going away for a romantic few days away from the madness of Trenton, New Jersey. Okay, maybe Trenton isn't the problem. The problem is that I'm a bond enforcement agent, a.k.a. bounty hunter, and all the wackos in this part of the northern hemisphere seem to have a G.P.S. leading them directly to me. Joe is taking me somewhere that he feels will be wacko-free so we can spend some quality time with each other.

I'm going crazy because Mr. Macho Italian Cop refuses to tell me where we are going. Two weeks ago, Joe told me he had accrued vacation time and had cleared it with his boss to use some of the days during the Memorial Day weekend. He brought up the idea of going away somewhere and said he would pay for everything. Apparently inheriting a house and spending less than you earn helps in saving up for treats like vacations. I live paycheck to paycheck, so this is a foreign concept for me. Joe's only stipulation was he wanted me to agree to go without asking exactly where we were going. He wanted it to be a total surprise. As if! "Cupcake, it's going to be a surprise. Don't worry, you're gonna love this trip. Pack a bikini and your passport". Then he grinned, pinning me against his kitchen wall and kissed me until I couldn't remember my own name much less why I was pissed.

"So do you want to get out of town?" I blinked and nodded. He smiled; slow and sexy, then kissed my neck and nibbled on my ear. "I prefer that blue string bikini you bought at Macy's last week but it's your choice". Then he strutted out the front door on his way back to the cop shop. Since I was watching the finest ass in Trenton walk away, and my brain and other parts had turned to mush from that kiss, I couldn't think of a single protest or question about this trip.

It's now one day away from mystery trip day and I'm trying to figure out what else to pack besides the requested blue bikini. How am I supposed to know how many toiletries to take? Sunscreen, for the bikini but I better take a lot because Joe is very thorough when he rubs it in. Coconut scented because that really turns him on. Hmmm…better, make it three bottles. Three big bottles. After all, I'll need to rub some on Joe too, especially that broad chest, and those solid muscles where his swim trunks meets his superb waist. Maybe I'll let my hand accidentally slip inside those trunks. Oh, God, now I'm getting hot and Joe is at work. Okay, Stephanie, focus on what else to pack. Root beer scented shampoo, birth control pills, waterproof mascara, hair gel, tinted lip-gloss, and the five long red silk scarves Lula gave me as a gift on my last birthday. Joe hasn't seen the scarves. Lula explained the many creative uses for those scarves after I lifted them out of the gift bag with a puzzled look on my face. Life as a former hooker gives her an innovative edge that she kindly shares with me from time to time. I haven't been brave enough to bring the scarves out yet, but hey, it's a vacation, right? They might come in handy. I still have fond memories of Joe flat on his back due to his broken leg. I don't get the top as often as I like. Mainly because Joe makes me love being on bottom, since it is always a mind blowing orgasmic experience, but still being on top is fun. Hmmm, I need scented candles to set the mood. I also something sexier to wear to bed than Joe's TPD tee shirt since he's going to all this trouble with a special get-a-away. I need to hit the mall.

Finally! It's Friday and I'm packed and ready to roll. I found a black bikini yesterday on sale at Macy's to switch up with the blue bikini. I mean, I'm not taking just one swimsuit. I also found tan shorts that make my butt look really nice. A lightweight pale pink cap sleeved cotton shirt with a scoop neckline looked great with the shorts so I had to buy it also. I normally don't wear pink, but this shade makes my skin look amazing and my eyes even bluer. Mary Lou found a blush pink miracle bra at Victoria's Secret in my size and matching silk panties. God bless her. She grumbled that Lenny never takes her anywhere but she was such a sport about helping me shop for this trip. I found a red silk camisole and thong set to match the scarves. I don't like thongs, but I figure Joe won't keep it on me long enough for me to get uncomfortable. At Wicks-n-Sticks, I found coconut scented votive candles. On our way back through Macys, I found a sapphire blue tank dress that skims in all the right places. The perfect sandals for the dress were waiting for me in the shoe department. My Macy's charge card is now on life support, but I'm sure Joe's appreciation will make the monthly payments worthwhile.

Mary Lou is kindly hamster sitting Rex, in exchange for the dirty details when we return. Joe's cousin Mooch is dog sitting Bob. Joe only had to give Mooch a case of beer. Joe doesn't give out the dirty details. It goes with the whole being a cop mentality and only giving out information on a need-to-know basis. It also has to do with the fact that he really loves me and has matured from the eighteen year old who once immortalized my first time on a bathroom wall at Marios Sub Shop. My travel bag is by the door and all that is left is for Joe to get home and for me to finally find out where we going. I gave up snooping for hints about this trip after Joe told me he gave our tickets to Eddie Gazarra for safekeeping. Huh, he didn't trust me. Since he caught me going through his underwear drawer looking for clues I guess he had a point. Joe's SUV just pulled up outside so I guess I'll find out soon enough.

Six feet of gorgeous Italian male comes through the door with a bone-melting smile on his face. He picks me up, swings me around, and sets me down while sliding his hands down to my butt and kissing me as if he hasn't seen me in three months. "Ready to go, Cupcake?" he rumbles. Once again, I've lost the ability to speak so I dumbly nod. "Good. I'm going to take a fast shower and change clothes and we will be on our way." Watching his ass go up the stairs, I thought for a minute about helping him in the shower but I didn't want to miss our plane. To avoid temptation I sank down on the couch and started fantasizing about this trip. Twenty minutes later, Joe comes back down the steps, freshly shaven with his hair still damp carrying his bag. He's wearing a navy tee shirt that hugs his impressive chest in all the right places and my favorite button-fly Levis that show why he is truly God's gift to women. Only now, I'm the only recipient of this gift. I am beyond doubt a lucky woman. After another short, but thorough kiss, we are ready to leave.

On the ride to the Newark airport, I try once again to tease some details of this trip out of Joe. I offer wild gorilla sex if he will tell me where we are going. "Cupcake, the wild gorilla sex is going to happen anyway. If you will let me play Mr. and Mrs. Rover with you I might tell you where we will end up barking" grinning at me with hot chocolate eyes. I still don't do "butt stuff" so I decide to pout instead. Joe slips a c.d. in the player and AudioSlave fills the SUV. Since I find Chris Cornell's voice incredibly sexy, I decide not to argue and enjoy the ride.

At the Newark airport, Joe leads the way to the United Airlines counter. A glance at departure schedule shows a flight leaving in two hours for Antigua. "We're headed to Antigua?" I squeal hugging Joe and placing a smacking kiss on his mouth. "I've never been there!" Actually, I haven't traveled much of anywhere so I was really excited. "I love the Caribbean. I haven't been to this spot yet, but it really looked amazing online", Joe smiled as he tucked a curl behind my ear. "I'm looking forward to exploring it with the woman I love." Tears are coming into my eyes now. This wonderful man loves me. Not Terri Gilman, not the countless nameless females he comes across in his job. Me. I know that I have done things that don't make me worthy of such devotion, but seeing the look in his eyes right now, I know those days are definitely in the past.

When we get back from this trip, Ranger and I are going to have a talk in a very public place explaining that all poaching is over. No exceptions, no excuses, and no more midnight visits. In fact, I think I will move in with Joe full time to put an end to such visits. I love Joe, and I won't risk having him hurt in the same way Dickie Orr hurt me. I'm caught up in my epiphany and it takes me a couple of minutes to realize that Joe is speaking. "Steph? Earth to Stephanie? Let's get in line so we can get this trip started." "Yes, getting in line is a good idea. Getting to Antigua is a great idea. Thank you for this trip and I love you, too." I smile at Joe while he takes my hand and we get in line for the tedious security checks before boarding our flight.

The plane has managed to take off without any help from me. I really don't like to fly. I put up with it because I know that there are places I can't conveniently get to without flying, but it makes me nervous. I think about the drink cart, but I don't want to get off the plane drunk giving Joe another Stephanie-induced problem to manage. "Go ahead and order a beer Stephanie," Joe says smiling at me. "I'll stop you before you get drunk and at least you will be relaxed for the rest of the flight". I flash him a grateful smile, order my beer, and settle in for the rest of the ride.

Joe has been describing the beaches and tourist spots of Antigua to me. He's told me we are going to the Sandals Grande Antigua Resort and Spa. It is a "couples only" resort with secluded beaches. He tells me that it is a popular spot for honeymoons. "But Joe, we're not on our honeymoon", I state while batting my eyelashes at him. "Not yet, Cupcake, but that doesn't mean we can't practice until you're ready for the real thing". Just then, the plane dips and my stomach flip-flops. Fortunately, the plane levels out again, but now I need the restroom. I lean over, kiss Joe on the cheek, and tell him I'll be back soon.

I'm in the restroom, having finished up what I needed to do. I'm staring into space, thinking about how Joe has changed over the years. He has patiently committed to me, waiting for me to grow up and move on from the insecurities of my failed marriage to Dickie Orr. Any sane man would have written me off a long time ago. I'm glad that Joe has waited, and I think that the wait won't go on much longer. Just then, I hear a knock on the door. "Cupcake, are you okay in there?" comes the softly worried voice from the other side. "I'm fine, Joe, just coming out", I reply while opening the door. Joe pushes me back into the bathroom and locks the door behind him. I am now pinned against the bathroom sink. "Still nervous about flying, Steph? I know something that will relax you even more". Then he leans in and starts nibbling on my neck. Joe then licks the places he just nibbled, finally kissing those same places while his hands reach up and cup my breasts. Joe starts circling my nipples through my shirt with his thumbs while passionately kissing my mouth. When he comes up for air, I'm surprised to find that my clothes haven't melted off of my body.

"You still look tense Stephanie. I can't have you landing in Antigua like this", with his sexy chocolate eyes staring into mine while his busy hands unzip the fly on my jeans. I agree with this plan, pulling my tee shirt over my head while his sensual hands stroke down my thighs, pulling my jeans with them. Joe slides my sandals off my feet, pulling the jeans off and tossing them aside. He then kisses the arches of my feet, and licks his way back up my calves, kissing my knees, and licking his way back up my thighs. Right now I'm hoping that he will start licking my favorite spot, but my panties are in the way. Joe uses his teeth to pull the offending panties down, then hooks his thumbs in them and pulls them all the way to the floor where they join my jeans. I'm bracing against the sink with my legs spread, not sure if my legs will hold me up much longer, I'm so aroused. Joe stands back up, pulling me into another searing kiss while his magical fingers slide slowly in and out of me. I whimper, and Joe breaks off the kiss. Trailing kisses down my neck, to my collarbone, he moves my scrap of a bra out of the way and tugs on one nipple with his teeth. I moan, and he licks where he just nipped. My other breast deserves equal time, and Joe obliges. After a few more heartfelt moans on my part, Joe trails kisses down my stomach and finally lands his agile tongue where it does me the most good. His fingers are still working their magic inside me, while his tongue is making me see stars. "Joe, I can't take this. I need you inside me, now. I don't know how we're going to do this in this little space, but please DO IT NOW!" I tugged on his hair to let him know I meant business.

Joe stands back up, and I help him with the buttons on his fly. He kicks his shoes, boxers, and jeans off and sits me on top of the sink. My legs are bracing on the wall of the bathroom. Joe pulls me to the edge of the sink, with his arm around my back. "Slide onto me Cupcake, and I'll show you how to fly", he huskily moans in my ear. This is the best idea I have heard in ages, so I slip forward and Joe eases his long, thick length into me. My head drops on his shoulder and Joe starts the back and forth motion that I love. He reaches down, rubbing me while stroking in and out. The pleasure is building, so intense that I'm not sure I can take it. Joe kisses me again, taking my screams into his mouth while I soar. The world has gone away, and I'm flying in the pleasure that only Joe has ever given me. The sensations are indescribable and Joe keeps on going until I feel another orgasm roll through me, while I squeeze him as hard as I can, and then Joe flies with me, too.

Joe tenderly helps me back into my clothes, while our breathing returns to normal. "We've been in here at least thirty minutes," I wonder aloud. "Why hasn't someone knocked on the door?" Joe kisses me while he finishes buttoning up his jeans. "I gave our flight attendant fifty dollars to direct people to the other bathroom while I came to check on you", he says while grinning. "My powers of persuasion can be pretty intense". Looking at this sexy man, if I had been the flight attendant, I would have done it without the tip for one of his sensual looks.

Joe slips out of the bathroom first, giving me a couple more minutes to compose myself. I splash water on my face, thinking back to when I was a little girl while I pat my face dry. I wanted to fly as a child. Silly me, I should have known that I needed Joe to become airborne. Grinning to myself, I leave the bathroom and head back to my seat, Joe, and the incredible few days we have ahead of us.


End file.
